Hamura
Hamura is a Autonomous Nation of the Imperial Union of Constantine History Early Southern History The earliest archaeological findings in Southern Hamura date back to the Eem interglacial period from 130,000–110,000 BC. Hamura has been inhabited since around 12,500 BC and agriculture has been evident since 3900 BC, The Njardel Bronze Age (1800–600 BC) in Hamura was marked by burial mounds, which left an abundance of findings including lurs and the Sun Chariot. During the Pre-Reman Iron Age (500 BC – AD 1), native groups began migrating south, although Eastern History A short note about the Dani in "Calzadorian Escopades" by the historian Luther Bartolome is believed to be an early mention of the Dani, one of the ethnic groups from whom modern Hamurans are descended. The Danevirke defence structures were built in phases from the 3rd century forward and the sheer size of the construction efforts in AD 737 are attributed to the emergence of a king. A new runic alphabet was first used around the same time and Ribe, the oldest town of Hamura, was founded about AD 700, 250 years passed on slow growth, Olaf Erik and his army arrived from the south to the area of Eastern Hamura in 950 BCE after defeating William IV of Centrus a year earlier in the Battle of Miranca, Centrus controlled the area as one of their eastern most territories until 1005 BCE when they gave much of it to the Maranti Kingdom as part of an alliance treaty During the 10th century , the Centrus Empire subjugated the region, but lost it to their ethnic Hamuranvassals. In the mid-to-late Tenth century CE the vast Kushan Empire, centered in modern Hamura, became great patrons of Buddhist culture, making Buddhism flourish in what is now Eastern Hamura. Northern History Northern Hamura was mostly populated by the Brigante peoples, who were first recorded around 1550’s, just about the time where the Portuguese landed in what is now the Estados Unidos de Constantino. Sven Stonehearth, Jarl of Ribe, made contact with the Brigantes, and arranged the first series of Confederation Treaties, these would eventually unite Hamura in 2121. For reasons that range from Hamura’s Inhospitable northern terrain and it’s highly dangerous interior regions, the constant tribal warfare of it’s Pre Constantino History and Alexander’s War of the 33rd Century, a large majority of Hamuran History is missing, hidden away to the planet. What we do know much of is the Portuguese historical tie to Hamura, since many of the original Portuguese settlers of southern great palms later retreated into Hamura after being defeated and forced to move from Comancheria in the early 1700’s. The Portuguese would later spring up many urban areas of Hamura, including Augusta. Under Brigante-Dani hegemony, Hamura would overally remain virtually unknown and in peace until the Shoshone Khanate. The Portuguese eventually assimilated into the Brigante population, and later assisted in the bulding of Valdenheim, which would later become the Capital of Hamura in 3001. Western History Western Hamura was much more isolated to it’s Eastern, Southern and Northern regions, The west is mostly arid land, and sporadic woodlands, mainly populated by the Shoshone Peoples, these nomadic horsemen were amazing trackers, hunters, survivalist, warriors and religious leaders in the west. Followers of Islam, the Shoshone people built multiple mosque across the lands, magnificient castlies and impressive farmlands, however these structures were abandoned every season or so due to their nomadic lifestyles, Altair Hamurai (Eagle of Hamura) would unite the Nomadic Tribes in 2880, Altair would later invade (by accident) the Estados Unidos, which his army was met by Camilo Souza’s, after a explaination, Altair turned back into Hamura, later traveling (Subsequently invaded) to the North, conquering Valdenheim, before turning south. Altair’s grand army of hundreads of thousands of muslim soldiers dissappered in the northern breach of the interior in 2895, pioneers from Valdenheim later explore the last known route that was taken by Altair, discovering the city of Bazarak Pansjhir, and in the city center, a statue of Altair, but no inhabitants, no bodies, nothing. Today Bazarak is inhabianted, but was expanded around the original city. After Altair’s caliphate fell, Hamura descended into a low intensity civil war, of which lasted until it’s unification in 3001, and eventual conquest by Alexander Souza. Constantino Invasions Pending Government Geography Economy Category:Imperial Union of Constantine